A Wild Child named Jennfier
by JenniferHumphrey123
Summary: Jenny is forced to move to her uncles, who soon sends her to a English Boarding school. She is wrongly accused of buring it down and sen to her AUnty Jeannie. Will she get back to Abbey Mount? Will her friends forgive her? Wheres her dad in all this?
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking off writing **HUGE** crossover story.

My main Character would be Jennifer Humphrey(Shes the same on Gossip Girl). It starts at age 16 when she gets kicked out of an English Bording school for a fire (WC) so she is shipped to her aunty Jeannie Nelson (I dream of Jeannie). She has freinds all over the world who will all guest star. I forgot to mention she was sent to boarding school becasue her Uncle (who her mother sent her to) couldn't control her. That guy is Poppys dad in Wild Child.

The shows i have been planning on adding is Wild Child Brothers and Sisters, Twilight, Gilmore Girls, OC, neighbours, Good Wife House, Iron Man(maybe), Mamma Mia, Bewitched(maybe), The Nanny and others this is just all i can remember right now. If people wanna help write this story email me on .. I can only check emails there Monday-Friday. What do you think of the story so far?


	2. Arriving

Sadly i own none of the shows I'm writting about because if i did Serena would not be with Nate and Vannessa would be dead.

It was a beautiful morning at the Nelson house. Jeannie and Tony were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfest. Tony was reading the paper.

"Anthony, Jenny arrives today at lunch" Jeannie said

"yer, Lily's daughter, right, right" he said reading the paper

"step-daughter darling, step-daughter" Jeannie said getting irritated

"right" Anthony said

"I hope you plan on giving her more attention" Jeannie said

"sorry darling, i was just checking if Roger was right. I have some bad news hioney" Tony said nervously.

"what is it sweatheart" Jeannie said sitting down on her masters lap

"Melissa's in town. Well I'm sure you remember Melissa" Tony said nervously

"you mean the black-haired devil women" Jeannie said through clentched teeth

"yes darling, thats the one. She's moved back and is working as NASA. Anyway, you will run into her a lot when you come to see me but i need you to promise not to do anything to her. She is my boss' daughter" Tony pleaded to his wife

"fine, i won't do anything to the satan-like-women who hurt my master" Jeannie said reluctantly

"good, now I'm going to work. Come and see me when Jenny comes" Tony said

"okay, i'll see you then" she siad getting off her master and following him to the door

"i love you Jeannie"he said kissing her on the forehead

"I love you too master" Jeannie said kissing him on the lips.

----

Jeannie was cleaning her bottle when she heard the door knock.

_That must be Jenny_ Jeannie thought to herself walking towards the door

"Hello Jenny" Jeannie said hugging the girl behind the door

"Hi Aunt Jeannie" Jenny said hugging her back

"so how about i show you to your room, you can leave your stuff there and then we can go see Anthony at his work" Jeannie suggested

"sure" Jenny agreed

"you, didn't bring much stuff" Jeannie noticed while Jenny followed her up the stairs

"I have a credit card, i was planning onshopping" Jenny said

"ok, well here we are" Jeannie said opening the bedroom door. Jeannie had decorated it very nicely and much to Jennys pleasure.

"Okay, now that your stuffs there, shall i blink us to my master" JEannie said sure" Jenny said. Jeannie blinked to change her clothes, grabbed Jennys hand and blinked them away.

**Gossip Girl Here: Looks like J is once again shipped away. Although Jeannie seems nice I'm sure there's something there. Watch your back newbies Gossip Girls hungry! Hungry for gossip that is!**

**You know you love me **

**XOXO GOSSIP GIRL**

Did you like that?

Sorry its short but the next one should be more


	3. Meeting Tony and Mellissa

**"Oky Jen, just follow me carefullly. I can't have you gettin glost. Can I?" Jeanie asked almost laughing**

**"of course" Jenny said in a dull voice**

**"you need to- Oh hi Amanda"' Jeannie said to another blonde women**

**"Oh hello Jeannie, what are you doing here?" Amanda asked**

**"My neice is staying with me and Anthony and she just arrived, so Anthony wanted to meet her" JEannie said**

**"Oh, how nice. So what's your naem?" Amanda asked Jenny**

**"Jennifer Humphrey. I'm 15 and extremely into fashion. I want to be a fashions designer" Jenny told her**

**"oh how lovely, well how about after you talk to Major Nelson, say 30 minutes, we go shopping" Amanda said to the girls**

**"That would be divine" Jeannie said while Jenny nodded her agreement**

**"okay, meet you outside then" Amanda said walking away**

**-----**

**"Okay here we go" Jeannie said opening her masters office door. But what she saw was not what she was expecting. Mellissa was kissing Tony and Tony was trying to push her off.**

**"Get off me Mellissa, I''m expecting my-" Tony said but was cut off by Jeannie**

**"OH MASTER!" She screamed leaving**

**"Jeannie, it's not what it looks like" Tony said but it was too late she was.**

**"MELISSA GET OUT! I DO NOT WANT YOU BACK IN MY OFFICE AGAIN!" Tony yelled at his former fiancee**

**"You must be Jennifer, do you know what direction Jeannie went" Tony asked**

**"Yes I think she went outside" Jenny said**

**"thankyou Jennifer" Tony sadi running out the door**

**---**

**"JEANNIE! JEANNIE! WE NEED TO TALK DARLING" Tony yelled to his wife**

**"you love her again, don't you? Oh M-MASTER how could you love her again?" Jenny said crying, sitting down on the giant trock in the garden.**

**"Jeannie, sweatheart, i don't love her, i love you. She pushed herself on me, iwas pushing her off when you walked in. Oh darling, you know i only want you. Thats why i married you" Tony said**

**"Oh master, I'm so sorry. I should have realised it wasn't you who kissed her" Jeannie said throwing herself at Tony.**

**"Please dont call me master Jeannie, your my wife not slave" Tony asked her**

**"Okay Anthony. I love you Anthony" Jeannie said kissing him again**

**"Good, okay now what else are you doing today****?" ****Tony**** asked**

**"Amanda Bellows invited me and Jenny shopping" Jeannie told him**

**"Thats good. Here's a credit card" Tony said handing her a card**

**"thankyou Master, I'm going now" Jeannie said kissing him once more before leaving.**

**Tony watched her go happy she was no longer angry at him.**

_**---**_

_**I know that was short but i can't upload for a few days at least so i thought this was better than nothing**_


End file.
